


Just as I can be so cruel

by BeetleQueen



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Asphyxiation, BDSM, Begging, Blindfolds, Bondage, Bondage and Discipline, Discipline, F/M, Humiliation, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Men Crying, Oral Sex, Pegging, Prostate Massage, Prostate Milking, Riding Crops, Rough Oral Sex, Strap-Ons, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 19:42:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6390685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeetleQueen/pseuds/BeetleQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ANONYMOUS: "Take him down a peg or two" is my favorite thing ever and my request is: MORE OF THAT SCENARIO</p><p>ANONYMOUS: You need to write more dom!Sarah, preferentially with Jareth blindfolded, on his knees and hands tied behind his back</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just as I can be so cruel

**Author's Note:**

> Two birds, one fic! Hope my awesome anons don't mind <3

Sarah grinned as she watched Jareth. The Goblin King was kneeling on the floor, his hands tied behind his back with silk ropes - only the best for her King. Across his eyes was another silk rope, completing the look.

Jareth jumped slightly every time the heels of Sarah's boots clicked across the floor. She walked at an agonising pace, circling him.

"Ahh..." She sneered as her hands fondled the riding crop. "What have we here?" The crop then pressed against the bulging front of the man's trousers.

"N-Nothing..." He stammered.

"Nothing?" Sarah's voice caused him to flinch, but it only rose. "NOTHING?!" Jareth's lip found it's way between his teeth then, and his cock gave a hard twitch. "Nothing, tra la la?"

Sarah then lifted the crop, pressing it's tip to Jareth's mouth. She forced it past his lips, and then a moment later trailed the wet tip down his body. Pressing it against one nipple, she then pulled back before delivering a sharp strike to it. The Goblin King whimpered, but stayed otherwise silent.

"You're learning fast..." Sarah cooed. It had taken months to get him to be this obedient. Though with Jareth, you never knew when he would suddenly resist in hopes of being punished harder. He was a pest like that.

Sarah walked around until she was behind Jareth. She watched his body tremble in anticipation. The crop was on his arse then, stroking and appreciating it's curves. She let it trail higher, tickling the dimples on his lower back.

"What a pretty little thing you are..." She teased. When she saw Jareth's body relax, then and only then did she administer another sharp blow with the crop. The Goblin King groaned, and his hips rocked back and forth in his arousal.

"Please, Sarah..." He whimpered. "Untie me..." Sarah slowly made her way back around the man until she was standing in front of him. She leaned down so that they were face to face.

"Does my slave think that's an acceptable way to talk to his Queen?" Her voice was low, and harsh. Jareth wiggled in his bonds.

"No, my Queen." He then spoke after a while. "I apologise. I don't know quite what came over me." Sarah placed a hand on top of his head, petting it softly. She took a seat directly in front of him and spread her legs.

"Come here." She grinned, watching the Goblin King blindly shuffle forward on his knees. With his hands behind his back, he nearly tipped over when he went too fast. She let her hand cup his face, and Jareth leaned into it with a sigh. "You've been acting out with a lot more frequency lately. You must understand that I can't let this go unpunished." The man at her feet then whimpered. "You're going to eat now."

Sarah's hand snaked around the back of his neck, pulling Jareth closer. Soon he was tongue-deep in her folds, devouring obediently. Sarah watched him, savouring the sight before she lifted her legs, wrapping them around Jareth's neck. The Goblin King tried to pull back, quickly running out of air.

"Shh... Don't struggle." She clenched her thighs around him tighter. Jareth bucked and trembled under her iron grip, and Sarah let him go with a chuckle after a few more seconds of teasing. "Come now. Stop acting up." Her legs were around him again, and the Goblin King sucked in a deep breath before he was once again trapped.

Sarah moaned in approval when she felt Jareth's tongue get back to work. She continued to tease and chastise him until her first orgasm rippled through her. Sarah's hold on him slackened, and her legs flopped down while a hand found itself in his hair. She stroked it absentmindedly, her chest still heaving.

"You did very well." She ran the crop under Jareth's chin, and traced it slowly down his neck. He sucked in a breath when she gave him a rather forceful love tap. "But your punishment is only just beginning. I'm going to spank you now - and it's going to hurt." Jareth whined, trying to pull away when he felt Sarah grip his chin firmly. "I love you very much - but we're going to break this cycle of behaviour. Understood?" Jareth nodded weakly. "Good."

As the minutes ticked by, they felt more like hours. Jareth cried out with each spank, but they continued regardless. By the end, he was but a naked puddle on the floor, lying in a heap as his heart continued to race. Jareth startled when he felt Sarah's hand slather something cool over his bruised and tender flesh. She was a stickler for aftercare, and it brought a smile to his face.

"You have but one punishment left." Sarah whispered. "You're doing so well - I'm proud of you."

Jareth moaned when he felt two very wet fingers force their way inside him with little preamble. The sudden girth stung, but his hips rocked regardless. Sarah quickly found the spot she was searching for, and her fingers stroked it slowly. By now she knew exactly how much force to use - not much as it happened - and what pace. Her fingers were barely tapping at his prostate, but the Goblin King was losing himself all the same.

Sarah's other hand toyed with his cock, giving it some attention, but not enough to get him close. Her fingers would come to an abrupt stop every now and then if she felt he was climbing too quickly. She'd bring him down, and then slowly bring him all the way up again. By the fifth time, Jareth was a complete state. By the seventh, he was begging and pleading for her to let him cum.

"Please..." He cried, and Sarah noted that the blindfold was looking increasingly damp. She felt a stab of arousal - reducing him to tears never failed to excite her. "I can't stand it any longer... Please... _Please..._ " Sarah had to put serious effort into stopping her eyes from rolling back at the sheer desperation in his voice. "I beg of you..."

Sarah's fingers swiftly got back to work. She worked up a rhythm again, and watched the Goblin King writhe and tremble under her hand. He started getting close (if his high pitched cries were anything to go by), and Sarah busied her other hand, wrapping it around his cock.

He emptied himself into her hand shortly after, but Sarah didn't stop, pumping his spent cock for an extra minute or two. She grinned, watching him jerk and try to pull away as she tortured his overstimulated member.

"Shhh..." She sighed, squeezing his cock one last time as her fingers slid out. "You're nearly done..." Jareth laid there, his ears the only way for him to guess just what might be going on. He heard something wet. Then something metallic - probably the buckles to her strap-on harness. Jareth shivered, toes curling as he waited.

He didn't have to wait long. Sarah had him back on his knees, as she knelt behind him.

"It's almost over." She whispered in his ear. The Goblin King sagged against Sarah as her arms wrapped around him, holding him close. Very soon he felt something wet and hard stroking at the cleft of his buttocks. He pushed against it, his face no doubt red and burning to the touch. Sarah then pushed the toy inside him in one very long and smooth thrust. If she hadn't been holding him, Jareth would have fallen to the floor. He panted and moaned as she filled him to the brim, never stopping or slowing.

Once she was pushed to the hilt, Sarah began laying sweet kisses up and down Jareth's neck. The Goblin King whimpered, his cock absolutely spent but still rising to attention.

"Hard already..?" Sarah teased, grabbing his cock roughly. Jareth hissed, bucking his hips towards her expert hand. "You wanted this all along, didn't you?" She taunted. "Say it." Her voice rose, taking on a harsh edge.

"I wanted it..." Jareth moaned, rewarded by a slow and tight stroke to his cock. "Wanted you to fuck me, Sarah..."

"Mmm, what else do you want?" Sarah angled, her hips thrusting and filling him over and over.

"W-Want to feel helpless..." He stammered. "Want to b-be powerless..." Sarah moaned, her hips speeding up. "I want you to t-take my power away. Like you did back then..." Jareth could feel the sweat running down his back. "Want you to h-humiliate me..."

Sarah's thrusts became particularly hard, and she was rewarded with loud, pleasure-filled cries from her lover.

"Silly Goblin King..." She sneered. "You'd have to have power in the _first_ place for me to take it away." Jareth moaned loudly again as the dildo hit that sweet spot inside him over and over. "You were always powerless, Jareth. Because you're nothing." He cried out at a particularly hard thrust. "Say it. Say that you're nothing."

"I'm nothing..." Jareth whispered.

"Louder."

"I'm nothing-!"

"Louder!"

"I'M NOTHING!"

It was barely five seconds later that Jareth was reaching climax all over again.

**Author's Note:**

> If you watch The Man Who Fell To Earth, Bowie has butt dimples. What a gift.
> 
> Requests at the usual place - http://thebeetlequeen.tumblr.com/ask (there is a long queue now, though... You'll have to wait a little bit!)


End file.
